With 55% of US online adults likely to abandon their online transaction if they cannot find a quick answer to their question or problem, as reported by Forrester Research, it is often critical to address friction points in online transactions in order to reduce abandonment and improve conversion. The tasks of identifying friction points associated with an online transaction and then determining which frictions points matter most generally fall on sophisticated customer relations management (CRM) systems. These systems analyze databases storing vast amounts of information relating to customer behavior in connection with one or more individual online transactions. Traditional measures of customer friction, however, are flawed. Customer surveys are often reactive, only showing results for the tails of the bell curve of customer experiences. Net promoter scores have limited scope (e.g., how, not why). Sentiment analysis is often subject to sampling bias and misses non-responses.